


Eros Marriage

by sxcbts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Prince Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Undercover Stiles Stilinski, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cheating?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxcbts/pseuds/sxcbts
Summary: “You shall act as the second prince of the Fae Kingdom and will not let anyone know your secret identity during the period you are there as an Eros candidate. If you are chosen, we promise to take care of it and get you back, into your home, safely. If you comply and successfully finish this task according to these conditions, we shall reward you with a Viscount title, land, power and wealth.”Stiles goes undercover, posing as the second prince of the fae kingdom to be a candidate in the long-standing tradition to wed one of Royal fae, with Royal Hale. As secrets overlap each other through little sections of lies, both Derek and Stiles discover more than anticipated with the world, and with each other. This could not end well.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. The Hale Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> This will be a shorter fic compared to my other one, and updates will be more frequent, so I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and content, drinking water and eating foods they desire and need. That everyone has a warm bed to sleep in, people to love and be loved back, and that we are satisfied with ourselves as we can be. Have a happy Halloween, and for those who not celebrate Halloween, have a great continued tradition, and for those who do not celebrate any traditions at all on this day, have a wonderful day.
> 
> Till next time, Camille.

“The Hale Royals were prominent even compared to other royals themselves. They exuded trust, power, loyalty and intelligence. The Kingdom of Amos thrived in the variation of culture and traditions, each welcomed and supported. It was the prime example of a peaceful Kingdom, and it’s royal family the prime example of rightful rulers. 

  
One day, the fae kingdom from the East asked for help in their war, and in return, they shall give the Kingdom something very special. The Hale family refused, they did not want to be involved in a war that would just result in thousands of their people killed.    
  


A few years later, after the youngest princess was born, war was declared among the Kingdom of Amos. The foolish rulers of the south west, Barill, sought after the rich earth that Amos was built over and the caves of jewels buried deep underneath the royal castle. The Hale Royals having been a peaceful country for decades, lost in the war and as a result, the Hale royals became the infamous prisoners of Barill. They chose to execute them all except for the baby princess, imprisoning it in a tower for one day they shall wed their 4 year old son to the Hale princess.    
  
The Goddess Faune pitted the young child, so the Goddess gave her a present for when she’s of sixteen years of age. The power to shape shift. However, the rulers of Barill saw this ability as monstrosity, refusing to wed their son to such a creature. The princess, now the Goddess' favourite child, wept as the princess was once again imprisoned and tortured by alchemists, to figure out her ability and use it for greed and war. The Goddess, who never interfered with earthly matters, punished the rulers of Barill by making them drown in the blood of those they murdered. Those who escaped, such as the king and his son, were rightfully killed by the princess, after discovering what the foolish rulers had done to her family and people.   
  
The princess, under the rule of the Goddess Faune, took the crown for both Barill and Amos, joining the two kingdoms, and called it “Hale”, The kingdom of war. She did not turn away war and won all of them, expanding the Hale territory and assisting others whom they are allied with. After decades of wars, the lands were painted of blood and death, with their Queen leading them. Due to this, The Queen became cursed with full moons and became half beast; half man and half wolf. The first werewolf.

  
The fae kingdom to the East once again asked for help in their war, which the Queen agreed to, and in return, the Hale kingdom were given a spark. A handsome spark who the Queen fell in love with. Through him, she learned to love, to be merciful, be at peace. Through her, he learned to be protective, territorial, calculative and trusting. The Hale kingdom, now an empire, once again became peaceful. Everyone of all colours, gender, species and culture rejoiced in the thriving land, ruled by a merciful Empress, and her Fae Emperor.    
  
The empire and the Fae kingdom were allied forever, for they produced only werewolves. To keep the peace between the two, one royal fae must be wed with a royal Hale every three centuries. It is believed because of this, the two can continue to prosper and influence each other in many good ways.   
  
Though a spark has not occurred in the fae’s royal family since the first Emperor, it is prophesied that a child, only one blessed by the Goddess ever since the first Empress, will arrive, with powers completely unimaginable and a heart as big as the seven seas. The child will be absolutely beautiful and talented, and will be the only one to take away the Hale curse passed from child to child.    
  


It has been centuries since the prophecy, and thus it is merely written off as a fairy tale. The Hale empire continues to thrive to this day, hoping one day, they will be freed from this curse."   
  
Derek Hale, first prince and youngest general of the imperial knights, has heard this story many times. He pretends to listen intently to his younger brother, Thomas, read to him, pronouncing all the words perfectly. Still in his sleep robe, he yawns a little and shoves an apple strudel into his mouth as the boy reaches the end of the story.   
  
“To this day, we await on the arrival of this blessed spark to take away the Hale curse, to save them and once again have fae children.”   
  
The story was definitely written by someone of fae kind. The biased undertone and subtle remark that the Hales are the only werewolves… what liars. Derek hates fae, for they hate him. Or more precisely, what he is. ‘Tis not even mentioned of when the Kingdom of Amos refused to help, they had sent envoys to Barill for a false alliance, feeding them information of the jewels and gold, and to attack the kingdom of Amos- for they shall help them get it.    
  


Nor was the handsome spark being the gift; the gift was in actuality human captives that have escaped into fae lands without permission. The least important royal came with, to keep up appearances, and fell in love with the Queen straight away. Love at first sight. The only good thing they had was each other. The Queen was drowning in darkness, the fae royal lonely and insecure. Together, they built such a strong empire. He’s the only fae Derek knows he would’ve gotten along with- if he wasn’t already dead thousands of years earlier.    
  
“Derek.” His six year old sibling calls, “Derek!”

  
Derek snaps from his trance, “What is it Mas?”   
  


“Please let go of me, I have asked five times.” The boy attempts to roll his eyes in annoyance, “I’ve finished my morning reading and so we need to get dressed for breakfast.”   
  


Derek smiles at how responsible the youngest prince is and quickly hauls him up, spinning him around rapidly in the air. Derek enjoys watching Thomas giggle of joy, see him act his age, however, that is completely stopped when he hears the doors open.    
  
“Your imperial highnesses, the baths are ready.”   
Once they’ve bathed together and played around a little, Derek retreated to his room for his clothes. With his mother and father gone on a trip to the fae kingdom, his father’s tasks were given all to him and his mother’s to Laura. It will be a very busy few weeks.    
  
He is dressed in the Hale colours, Black, green and silver. A tight white shirt, dark raven slim-fitted suit, brooch of a forest green gem with lots of silver lining of jewellery and stems, with it is completed with a furry coat, exactly the same shade as the brooch - layered on one half of his body. Hair slicked back, strong brows in perfect view, he shoos the attendants away once he’s done. He takes a deep breath in front of the mirror. It is the first time since his debutante that he will be in any kind social events. As good as he is at the work behind the scenes, commanding soldiers into battle, he can never understand the complexity and awkwardness such as social gatherings. Thank Faune he will have his sister by his side.    
  
He passes the dining hall for breakfast and instead strolls towards the foreign affairs meeting room. He meets Laura halfway there.    
  
“Good Morning brother.”

“Morning.” He greets back, a long line of servants and guards following them.   


“Looking dashing aren’t we.” Laura teases.   
  
Derek ignores, “Is Unit Black Shift going to be dispatched?” He questions, eyeing her sister’s uniform.    
  
“I’m afraid so. There've been massacres in the north east so it shall be at least a week trip.” His sister walks in plain black, with silver padding and insignia for her captain title. The unit is made up of very powerful werewolves, all talented in many ways.  
  
“Bandits?” He raises a brow, as the Black Shift are only dispatched on national level threats.    
  
“We sent an envoy and his head came back with a letter of ransom.” Derek’s interest piques at that, “They have the Marquess’ daughter. Remember the one you almost had an engagement with?”   


Derek trains to recollect some face, even a name, yet nothing, “Yes I remember.” He lies.   
  
“Lying is futile, brother. Confusion is written all over your face.” She chuckles evilly, “My unit is needed to secure her as she will wed the prince from the Kingdom of Polymore.”

“Well, good luck sister. I hope you do not fall to the ground and meet your end.” He fake smiles, patting her shoulder in support.   
  
“By those wenches? They’ll be lucky I do not pull their tongues out from their rectums.”   
Derek cackles in laughter, “Not am I only going to miss the banquet, but I will also miss the arrival of the new addition to the pack. Just thinking about it makes me want to tear those worthless low lives apart limb from limb.” She suddenly has a face of full evil, from imagining it Derek presumes.   


“Please do send an arm or two, for souvenirs.” He comments, before she wickedly smiles and they part. Derek strides to the hall opposite Laura’s left turn, standing in front of him two tall silver doors.    


“His imperial highness, The first Prince!” The doors slide open heavily and the prince enters to sit at the head. He nods silently to the nobles and ministers present, and thus, the prime minister starts the meeting. These hours of meetings are better than the banquet prepared for his Uncle’s return the following week. And now without his sister… He is absolutely dreading it.   
  
  


* * *

“The Duke, Peter Hale, The Duchess, Angelika Hale and their children, Leon Hale, Serilda Hale and Malia-tate Hale.” The voice booms into the banquet. Derek steps out for the first time and into the ballroom floor, to greet his new cousin properly.    
  
“Malia, what a pleasure for you to join us.”   


“The pleasure is all mine.” She curtsies a little, “What a magnificent banquet your highness.”   


“Thank you. No need for such formality Malia, we are family now, Derek is fine.”  
  
“I-I couldn't, your highness.”

“I forbid you.” He places a hand up in disagreement.    
  
“Best to go along with his stubbornness Malia.” Peter interjects which Serilda scoffs at. “More annoying than stubborn.”

“Serilda, you hurt my feelings.” Derek fake pouts, holding a hand to his chest. “Aren’t we drinking buddies?” Serilda rolls her eyes, wrapping an arm around Malia’s.

“Let’s go over there Mal, I'm hungry.” The four watch the two fill their plates up to the brim, a little piece of cake almost falls off Malia’s plate however, Serilda comically catches it and shoves it into her mouth without missing a beat.  


“If we made a stand onto the streets, of those two stuffing themselves for entertainment, we’ll make gold.” Leon comments, sipping some wine that seems to have appeared out of thin air.    


“Forgive me Derek, I tried to teach Malia some etiquette yet all she learnt, she learnt from Serilda.” Angelika deeply sighs, as they make their way over to the royal seats. 

  
“Well, Serilda is not the prime example of etiquette is she.” Derek smirks, swirling his light wine. He turns to his uncle, “I apologise that I could be the only one in attendance for your return. Mother and father are at the fae kingdom, though they failed to mention as to why, Laura has a mission with her werewolves, Thomas is asleep and Cora and Mathis are at the academy.”   
  


“Oh I don’t mind. As long as my favourite nephew greets me.” Peter winks as Derek smiles back. “You mentioned your mother and father failed to inform you of their little trip?”   
  
“Yes, father simply gave me a list to do while he’s gone and off they went.” Leon and Derek giggle at that, imagining the father leaving the palace with a single case and a dramatic goodbye.    
  
“Honey, dear,” Angelika starts, “ It’s for the Eros Marriage.”   
  
“Eros?” Derek questions, “You don’t mean…”   
  
“Yes, they shall return with possible candidates to be wedded, to one of us.” Leon downs his glass in one go.    
  
_ Bollocks. _

  
  
It seemed like a festival the day his mother returned with his utter doom. Every town that the carriages passed through rejoiced in harmony, playing music and throwing celebratory ribbons, civilians danced and more than a few times knocked on the carriages, asking them to join. Derek stares in amusement, as a tiny dot emerges from the larger dot of a carriage, seeming to join the bustling streets. From such distance and height from his chamber balcony, he can not tell what type of fae they are, but he knows one thing for certain - this particular fae is free-spirited and social. Both things Derek are not. Well, isn’t that splendid, Derek thinks.    
  
As soon as the fae returns to their carriage, a knock resounds in the room. “Your presence is needed in the throne room.” He hears his personal attendant, and guard (not that he needs one) call. He emerges from his chambers in his finest layers of satin and cotton, his most luxurious beautiful long, furry coat once again only covering half his body, long silver earrings to further accentuate his sharp, bushy brows, and for the final touch, his wrists, fingers and neck adorned with silver of gems and jewels. Derek is both not drowning in accessory nor have less than many. As much as he has a large distaste letting four strangers live in the imperial palace for months, he understands how important it is to his mother, and as the good first son he is, he simply obeys, puts effort even. He feels like the best son in the world right at this moment.    
  
“You look quite smug Prince. Feeling vain?” His attendant, Isaac, teases.    
  
“Does confidence make you jealous Lahey?” Derek has had his attendant since he was merely ten years old. They’re more childhood friends rather than a prince and his servant. 

“My heart hurts my prince. For you to insult your attendant like this.” Isaac pouts, clutching his hand above where his heart would be. Derek snickers, slapping Isaac’s arm in annoyance. 

“You are never where you are needed. Oh tell me, where were you during the strategy meeting a few evenings ago?” He questions, as they make their way to the throne room.    
  
“...strategising.” Isaac says, fiddling with the family heirloom on his pinkie, “For the strategy meeting.”

“During the strategy meeting that you mentioned. That strategy meeting?” Derek wants to slap him across the head for such incompetence, “You weren’t practicing your swordsmanship were you?”   
  
“I did no such thing!” He argues, closely trailing behind Derek, “How could you accuse me of such a thing?”

“Isaac… I saw you. Out in the courtyard.” Derek eyes him up and down to that ugly shade of green he calls shoes, “Swinging a gigantic sword like a madman.” He continues his journey, not sparing a glance to his attendant.    
  
“Oh. You must’ve seen my doppelganger, what a feat my prince.” Isaac starts clapping, very very loudly, with halls so high ceiled it echoes the claps throughout he palace. “I’m so proud, your highness. Oh no - I am tearing up.” He sniffles, rubbing his eyes as if wiping away tears.    


Derek stares in annoyance at the boy’s dramatics, deciding to ignore the boy’s existence for the next few days. A good thing for both parties.    


As the duo, and their line of maids and guards behind them, approaches the Throne room, Derek takes a sharp inhale for the chaotic events that he knows will soon follow.  Once the whole royal Hale family stood, or in Derek’s and Laura’s case, sat, they waited patiently for their arrival along with government ministers and important empire individuals. In a few minutes, the trombone is played. 

“The Empress of Empire Hale, Talia Hale, The Emperor of Empire Hale, Lachlan Hale, returns from the kingdom of fae!” The throne room erupts in noise and chatter, as the doors open and the rulers of the land enter. They look and feel the same as they did weeks before their departure, yet the whole pack has missed them ever so dearly. Derek can not wait for the formalities to be over, to embrace and scent his parents. Once the two have seated themselves comfortably on their thrones, the Herald continues to announce the names. 

“Now pronouncing the list of candidates for the Eros marriage, our first candidate, From the kingdom of fae, son of Remus, Daniel Mahealani!”   


A man, little bit older than Derek, strides along the emerald green carpet with confidence, bowing dramatically towards the thrones and giving a mischievous smile. The man did not look of fae, until he blinked and scanned the room with slit, crimson eyes. It was gone in moments.  
  
“Your imperial-ness.” He comments before going off to stand to the side. The room is exploding with chatter and whispers.    
  
“Our second candidate, From the kingdom of fae, daughter of Deborah, Evangeline Nilagros!”

A woman with long white hair, pale skin and purple eyes walk in, with a baby blue silk dress which sways behind her. “Her eyelashes…” Derek hears Cora murmur next to him. The woman did not speak, except she nodded to Derek’s mother and walked off the extravagant carpet to stand next to Daniel.   


“Our third candidate, From the kingdom of fae, daughter of Ingrid, Haydenavin Francois!”   
  
A girl, around Malia’s age, walks in with a nonchalant expression, in very slim fitted attire. She wears a tight shirt, tucked into trousers that squeeze her thighs rather than hug them. You can see her curves, where her hips dipped and the real outline of her body. Her demeanour is strong and fierce. Not many human girls walked around the empire looking so… open. Not as reserved. She does not look of fae kind, nor does she show it. She simply stands next to Evangeline after nodding at the Empress. The nods are very suspicious, Derek concludes.    
  
“Lastly, our fourth candidate from the kingdom of fae, son of Killian, Sylvester Ammiras!”   
  
The second prince of the kingdom of fae, waltzes in with patience and boldness. Auburn curly hair slicked back with some parts resting on his forehead, the signature sheer, almost clear eyes of the royal fae family, pretty lips, doe eyes and the demeanour of someone exuding Authority and power, he bows towards the Hales in one swift, experienced motion.    


“Pleased to meet you all.” His voice is huskier than Derek thought, penetrating through him like a cold, strong wind, “I am looking forward to getting to know you.” He dances his fixed gaze around the family, the sheerness of his eyes making them uncomfortable. Derek doesn’t know if the prince could tell or not, for he just smiles and walks next to Haydenavin.   
  
Out of the four, the prince strikes Derek the most. He can not stop looking at him, at his excellent posture, his graceful movements, the mysterious air around the man… Derek hates to admit his interest for the fae prince.   


“We’ve had a tiring journey my friends, so let us go rest. Your attendants will be waiting for you outside to show you to your quarters. Let’s meet again at dinner this evening.” The empress says, a commanding tone laces her voice.

As Derek and Isaac walk back together to Derek’s chambers, Isaac takes that as his cue to yap away. “The first one seemed pretty daring and dangerous to me. Second one... so calm and beautiful. The third looked as if she’d strike you in the gut for talking to her, and the last one looked all principally and frankly, boring. If I was you, I'd court for the second one. Do you recall her name? Evane? Eve?”   
  
“Sylvester.” Derek mutters.    
  
“I’m talking about Evage here your highness, keep the volume down.” Isaac continues rambling on, trying to remember the woman’s name.    
  


“Sylvester.” Derek repeats it, liking how it sounds on his tongue.   
  



	2. For Mier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter, people are not speaking any human language. So, I wanted to convey that a little by replacing certain words and phrases. The phrases are pretty much self explanatory when in a sentence so do not worry about having to scroll up here to understand a sentence.  
> Some phrases you'll encounter !
> 
> Hake - Hello  
> Reyma - Goodbye  
> Gae morn - good morning  
> Gae solac - good evening  
> Gae ylach - good afternoon  
> Rise/ Risis - day/days  
> set(s) - week (s)  
> pardon(s) -month(s)  
> sics - seconds  
> xen - gold (money)  
> fast - breakfast  
> ylach - lunch  
> Maine - Dinner  
> Laeine - snacks  
> Tyur - Aunt/uncle (any extended family like cousins)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed !!

Stiles watches in fascination as the luxurious carriage of silver and green travels past him during his routine morn stroll for the bakery and Matums (a shop which sells herbs and spices). The colours tell him of Hale imperials. It’s not exactly interesting, so he turns and walks off to the library to pick the book to read for the rise. The Hales leave his mind in sics.   
  
Stiles’ morns are quite peaceful, he rises early for the freshest bread and for first pickings at the matums. He goes to the vegetation patches so that he can pick the good ones first and cook them as soon as he returns. Walking into the kitchens, he plops the fresh basket of newly picked eggs and rosemary onto the table.    
  
“Gae morn Stiles.” One of the maids greets, placing pieces of cranberry cheese onto a wooden board.    
  
“Gae morn Tilu.” He greets back, slicing into the loaf of bread he has just previously bought. “Light fast for the master again Tilu?”   
  
“Yes, he has an early journey to the palace. I hear the Hale Empress and Emperor are there.” She places a small jar of raspberry jam next to the cheese, “Pass some slices of bread please.” Stiles does so, quickly wiping his hands on his apron, “Which tea should I prepare?”   
  
“Black.” She simply replies, placing the board onto a sheer tray and adding fresh pomegranates, “Brew it how you usually do and bring it to the laeine room afterwards.” With that she walks off in a hurry. As Stiles excellently brews the tea, one of the assistant chefs enters with a yawn.

“Gae morn Albeit.” Stiles greets, pouring the boiled water over the tea leaves, “Excellent solac?”   
  


“Absolutely. You should’ve been there Stiles, Makhi was dancing on top of tables singing at the top of his gills!” The assistant washes his hands, yawning a little again as his furry ears twitch, “What a solac.”   
  
“I can see that.” Stiles places the teapot and matching tea cups onto a tray then onto the tea cart. “Let’s have fast together once i’ve returned.” Albeit waves him off as Stiles checks himself in the mirror and makes sure there are not any signs of stains. Once satisfied, he wheels the cart out of the kitchens and into the upper corridors of the mansion. 

The mansion consisted of pearly white doors and purple decorations. It is the equivalent of an Earl house in human terms, the family rich in old wealth and authority. The master and his wife have three children, the oldest, whom Stiles would like to call his friend, is now happily living the Valdis life. The first son left to travel, and according to his last letter three months before he had started school in a little place called Tibuw. The second son, merely a toddler, is Stiles’ closest friend in the mansion. 

Once at the laeine room, he spots Tilu cutting some cheese for the youngest master in his chair, and proceeds to walk around the long table.    
  
“Gae morn Stiles, what type of tea am I having today?” The Master of the household, a middle aged fae with spectacles, a big stomach and a walking cane, smiles at the servant.    
  
“Black sir.” Stiles replies, softly placing a tea cup in front of the master and gingerly pouring some tea into it, “Please tell me how it tastes.” The master nods and takes an eager sip.   
  
With a deep, satisfied sigh, Stiles is once again proud of himself, “Splendid as always young Stiles.” Stiles returns the warm smile given to him with pride. He hears the other members of the family (some tyurs) ask for some tea as well, and soon the table has returned to the conversations before he arrived. He doesn’t fail to notice the curious stares he got from the guests of the house of Martin, but nonetheless he ignores and offers tea instead. They all refuse but the eldery man raises his tea cup with a scowl. Stiles bows a little before pouring some, “Please enjoy.” The man smiles after a sip. He hears them speak, accent heavy speaking south fae tongue.    
  
Just as Stiles is about to leave as his usefulness has been fulfilled, he catches Tilu having trouble with the young master to eat a cherry tomato. The stubborn toddler crosses his arms in protest, looking away. He grins a little, whispers to Tilu to leave with the tea cart, for he shall take care of it. Tilu, being one of the most respectful maids in the house, bows silently and steps out.    
  
Stiles bends to eye level with the toddler and whispers his name. “Axel.” Axel turns with a pout, immediately turning into a big smile at the sight of his favourite play mate, “Stiles!”  


“Hake Axel. How come you’re not eating your tomatoes?”   


“They’re yucky. I don’t like them.” He groans, crossing his arms again.   
  
“But how are you going to get big wings like papa?” Stiles questions, a confused look plastered across his face.   


“Big wings?” The toddler’s eyes widened.    
  
“Yes. They all got their wings that big because they ate all their fruits and vegetables. If you don’t eat all your fruits and vegetables, your wings won’t grow big. You do want them big don’t you?” Stiles picks up the fork stabbed into a cherry tomato and holds it out in front of Axel, waiting for Axel to pick it up, “Or do you not want them big?” He changes to a negative tone, slowly standing with the fork as if to leave.    
  
“Wait!” Axel attempts at grabbing the fork, however, Stiles’ quick reflexes move out the way instinctively. He notices he is being watched apprehensively. “You have to chant first Axel.” The guests look very confused as to why Stiles is talking on a first name basis, yet the other masters of the house do not seem to care.    
  
“I shall munch, to grow a bunch.” Axel follows and repeats, “I shall munch, to grow a bunch.” Stiles smiles and hands the fork over, “Such a good young master.” He compliments, as the toddler shoves the tomato into his mouth, “Remember to chew slowly.” Axel nods in happiness, having been complimented by his favourite person in the world.    


Stiles bows silently, and walks off and back into the kitchens, finding most of the staff sitting there with plates of food. He approaches, listening in on the conversations.    
  
“Why do you think the Hale Empress and Emperor are at the palace?” Stiles drags the oak wooden chair next to the silent Tilu and sits, placing some blackberries onto his plate.    
  
“‘Tis the time to choose a suitable royal fae for a royal Hale.” Another joins. Tilu and Stiles give each other a knowing look before returning to their food.    
  
“It has been three centurns? Time does fly by.” Albeit announces.   


“Oldie.” Stiles mutters under his breath. The table bursts into fits of giggles.    


“The last marriage was absolutely beautiful. I take no offence as this one got to experience it. Every fae experiences the Eros marriage at least once in their lifetime.”   
  
“Shame for those humans.” Tilu comments, “If not born at the correct time, they return to earth with no knowledge of it. Pitiful creatures.”   


“I agree. Short life spans, weak and frail, prone to many many diseases, not to mention only one was blessed by the goddess…” Makhi trails off.    
  
“Pitiful indeed.” Tilu finishes, peeling into an apple.    
  
As Stiles drowns the chatter out, he thinks of his mother. He thinks of the long threads of gold at the end of her fingertips as it circles a daisy bud, making it bloom in the middle of snow. How enchanting the silk ribbons seemed to dance. It felt like spring in the middle of winter. 

He spent the rest of the rise per usual, either right by Axel’s side or assisting with food in the kitchens. He accompanied the young master throughout his lessons ‘till dark, making sure the young man answered all the teacher’s questions. 

“Stiles.” His young master calls from the soft grass, playing with his fingers. 

“Yes Axel?” 

“Those beings who are staying with us…” 

“Do you mean the Martins?” 

“They’re scary.” Axel grumbles, picking up his tiny wooden sword. 

“How so?” 

“They are not like us. I’ve never met someone who’s not like us.” Does he mean, not fae? Just as Stiles is about to ask further questions, Axel’s trainer returns after having a word with the Masters. Stiles decides not to say anything further.

It’s a lot darker once the swords master has left, and so Stiles quickly bathes Axel and brings him to the dining hall for maine supper. The food were traditional southern dishes, from spices mixed with vegetables only found there, to loaves of bread cooked in egg and matum paste. Once again, the Martins eyed him with curious gazes. Stiles roughly hears them speak in a human tongue as he leaves. 

“I shall bring my daughter next time, the food is absolutely excellent and the sights… the fae lands are beautiful.” 

“We would love to meet your daughter. Please do next time, and thank you for being with us.” Stiles leaves before he lingers around for too long.

Tucking the young master into bed, he reads to him the book he’s borrowed for the rise, starting off with a red, crimson dragon.

“The dragon was ever so lonely, and so it prayed to the gods, for a companion, anyone to be with. The gods pitted, and in return for him to protect the land of Icax, he shall be gifted with a friend. The dragon rejoiced, for he shall have a friend! Then one rise, he woke up, to find a small human next to him. It was dirty and quiet. Still, the dragon was happy to have someone with him. The dragon let it ride in his nape to soar through the skies, the dragon fed it fruits dangerous to humans (not that he knew of it) yet it did not die and soon the human grew. It happily spent its risis with the dragon, just the two of them, spending their risis as it came.”

“Yay!” Axel claps, happy with the story. Stiles smiles and continues, stroking Axel’s hair. 

“One solac, the human returned from the nearest human village. As much as it loved being with the dragon, it would be a lie to say it did not crave to be with other humans. It wore clothes it stole with a basket of food he never had before. It came into the dragon’s cave, eager to show off its findings when it found nothing. It looked here and there, and it found absolutely nothing. The human angered, thought the dragon flew and left it. Yet, it had hoped the dragon would return for it. It stayed, waiting and waiting. 

It got tired of waiting.

One rise, the human passed some human towns, it heard talks of the country’s hero who had slain a mighty dragon. Fearing what the human would find, it journeyed as fast as it could to the capital. And there, right in the middle, is the human’s best friend. The dragon’s corpse.” 

“Oh no! Why would the humans do such a thing?” Axel questions, hands into fists. 

“The human was furious, the other humans did not let it bury the dragon properly, to return to the earth as it was taught to do. The blessed human cursed the country of famine and droughts, of natural disasters… yet it did not calm the turmoil in its heart. 

Everyday the human prayed to be with the dragon once more. Yet, it’s wish never came true.”    


“That’s it? They never got to be together again?” 

“I’m sorry my little fairy, some things are like that.”

“The humans are scary!” 

Stiles chuckles, before leaning down to tuck the young master in properly. “Gae solace Axel, see you in the morn.” 

“Gae solace Stiles. Kithes?” Stiles smiles before planting a small kiss on the boy’s forehead. He ceases all lights and leaves the room with a thud. 

Walking to his nightly duties, he places the book he had opened in front of the young master in his chambers. The book detailed specific medicine and herbs. It was quite hard to hide the contents of the book from the young master as he spoke. 

One rise, as soon as he’s returned to the kitchens from the Matums, he has been called to the master’s office. He walks leisurely, walking past busy maids and butlers, and lightly knocks on the office doors.

“Come in.” Stiles opens to a grand ceiling, bookshelves aligned the walls and the desk, littered with papers of ink. The chandelier is closer to the ceiling than the floor, everything decorated in whites and blues. The master emerges from behind a big pile, smiling to Stiles.    
  
“Have a seat Stiles.” He beckons, which he follows.   
  
“How’s your morn been?” The man questions, asking a maid to deliver tea. Stiles doesn’t recognise her, probably from the east wing.    
  
“Quite fine master, what say yours?” He glances around, the master’s guard the only one with them.    
  
“It’s busy, Did you send off the Martins satisfyingly?”   
  
“I’d say so, they did not seem displeased.” Stiles thanks the maid for the teacup, pours himself some tea then for his master gracefully, “If you allow me to ask master,” he sets the teapot down gently, “Why did a noble human household stay with us?”   
  
“You knew they were not of Fae?” The master questions. Depending on one’s ability, a fae can completely seem as if human, though sometimes involuntarily. That is why everyone in the Fae kingdom, even those human-look alike, are considered fae unless told otherwise or if the energies can be differentiated. Some are extremely good at hiding energies, seeming to be completely gone, though that is not the case.    
  
“They had no magic essence. None at all.” Stiles sips, “The constant stares at Axel’s wings didn’t help.” At that the master bursts out laughing. He calms down pretty soon after, a serious look flashes across his face.   
  
“As you know, the Eros Marriage is nearing. Business with the Hale empire will increase. We are simply… seeing ahead.” The master is a very smart man. “Now Stiles enough about this, I called for you for a different reason.” The master holds his hand up, waiting for his guard to place something in his hand, “here.”   


Stiles holds the box as big as his torso towards him, simply confused. He looks up momentarily, before unwrapping the lilac ribbons. There, in all its glory, is a knight uniform.

“I am bringing Axel next rise to meet with the Hale Royals, and seeing how easy you seem to handle and get along with him, I am requesting you join us to look after him. With a fee of course.” 

Stiles stares in disbelief at the box. The opportunity has just gotten handed to him on a silver platter. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he’s been blessed by more than one god. “The fee?”

“Two full bags of xen.” It isn’t enough.    
  
“Five.” he argues.   
  
“Three.”   
  
“Four.”

“Stiles.”   
  
“Oh, sorry master it seems I am needed in the kitchens.” He stands and bows, not even a glance back as he moves to the doors.    
  
“Four it is.” The master sighs in displeasure. Stiles quickly turns on his heel, switching from the smile to himself to a nonchalant expression. “At your service master.” He sits back down.    


“You’ll be posing as a knight, only knights are allowed within the palace.”

“The danger of being found out?”   


“That will not happen. You’re Stiles.” Stiles feels pride explode and bloom in his chest like those daisy buds.   
  
“What else must I do?” He did not agree to paying four bags just for playing nanny, he knows the master better than this.    
  
“Survey how the Hale Royals behave. You will be the only one allowed with Axel during their meeting.” Stiles concludes there must be a Hale Royal around Axel’s age, otherwise they would’ve never bothered meeting with an immature toddler. “Tell me everything you find odd, notice.”   
  
“The Hale royals are all of lycanthropy?”

“Yes. They have heightened senses such as hearing of the heartbeats and talented ones can smell even emotions. Their hearing can compete with Minotaurs. Not to mention fighting ability.”   
  
“I understand. I shall keep these things in mind.” Stiles nods, setting his box to sit beside him, “Will I be meeting with the King and Queen?” He cautiously questions.    
  
“It is a very low likelihood, but one regardless. You may meet one or the other, although I doubt both at the same time.” The master takes a sip of his tea, “Are you up for this?”   
  
“I am doing a requested job Master. That question is improper.” Stiles smirks and leans back, a lot more casual now that he isn’t a mere servant anymore.   
  
“I apologise. The question I am asking is, you do know the conditions for this task to be completed?” 

He lists from the top of his head, “Do not tell anyone, report back to you in detail, keep to the shadows, do not speak unless spoken to, do not stand out.”   
  
“Glad we’ve come to an understanding. I shall see you next morn.”

Stiles leaves the office with much more determination than before. Finally, he is several steps ahead… he’s almost there. Just a little bit more.    
  
Stiles, now dressed as a respectful knight, holds Axel’s hand as they climb into the carriage. He gives Tilu a nod as the master hop in. The ride to the palace was filled with Axel’s curious comments, Stiles answering all of them honestly, and the master keeping completely silent. It wasn’t long before they’re entering the palace gates, and soon the carriage had stopped. Stiles notices Axel’s worry and nervousness as he lifts the young boy out the carriage so coaxes him gently by stroking his back, calming the toddler a bit. The three enter once names are given, and together they’re guided through the halls.   


The palace is much more extravagant than Stiles had expected. Gold was everywhere, so bright and eye-blinding that scanning his surroundings pained his eyes. He plops the toddler down in front of him, getting into the role of a protective knight. Just as they turn into the main halls, Axel is being rapidly carried away by a guard. Stiles turns onto his heel, about to sprint with all his might, when without warning a powerful hand grips his shoulder very tightly. 

He turns, the master holding him there with just a hand, a sad expression on his face. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. Stiles, starting to get terribly angry at the pain, grabs the wrist pinning him down and twists the arm easily. His master screams in pain, and in seconds all the guards from across the hall have swords pointed to him.    
  
“Stiles, I suggest you let go of him if you don’t want a sword in your stomach.” The guard has two stars next to his name tag, Romec, suggesting his captain status. Stiles guesses a random knight knowing his name will be more suspicious. Stiles reckons he can win against all, however this whole ordeal has been the most interesting thing since he’s been placed as a servant in that household. He decides to wait it out, find out what they’re planning and escape later if needed. 

He pauses for a few seconds, letting go of the master to sob and grunt on the floor like the cockroach he is. The guards all simultaneously lower their swords. “This way.” Romec simply states. Curious as to why the dramatics, he follows without another word, or glance to the master. He simply hopes Axel is doing fine. Faune knows what would’ve happened to him if he did not retaliate.   
  
Stiles is then led to an empty, high ceiled room, except for a desk in between two long red chairs. It’s quite dark and mysterious, continuing the dramatic effect from the previous events. On one side sits two figures, which upon closer inspection, sits the King and Queen of the Fae kingdom. It’s a lie to say he didn’t see this coming. He feels too pathetic to act shocked at the royals, so he simply seats himself opposite,(after an inspection for any concealed weapons of course).   


“Your majesties,” He greets, bowing a little in his seat, “why the dramatics?”   


The King, a tall fickle king, speaks, “You enjoyed it, no?” Stiles smirks in response. 

“What is it you want from me?” He questions, too eager to know the answers.    
  
“To put it bluntly,” the queen starts, “We would like you to replace the second prince for the Eros marriage selection.” Stiles freezes. His mind has stopped working. He stares off into disbelief, not expecting that all. He’s surprised he’s surprised, he hasn’t been shocked by anything in a long time. And this, this is pretty shocking.    
  
“I do not understand your majesty, I am not of royal blood.”   


The queen deeply sighs, “We have only a set until the Hale royals depart with the Eros candidates. As long as they have royal blood, they can be a candidate - however, at the least, one member from each of the main royal family must participate. The crown prince is married, our princess eloped with her female lover, and that leaves my second son. But, he can not go.”

“May I ask why?”

“He is very prejudiced against their kind. Terrified even. He encountered a traumatic event during his younger years that has made him like this…”   
  
“Must I ask, why me?”   
  
“We’ve been looking for a replacement for a long time. Your master’s house owes us a debt. You were suitable. They paid us with you. He told and vouched for your skills… and your reaction just a few moments before speaks enough.”

“So it was a test...I am no object to be used.” Stiles firmly states, “Not them and certainly not you.”   
  
“We understand. That is why we’ll like to make a deal.”   


“You shall act as the second prince of the Fae Kingdom and will not let anyone know your secret identity during the period you are there as an Eros candidate. It does not matter If you are chosen, as you will all return for the wedding hosted here. Once you’ve returned, we will take you back to your home safely and we shall handle the rest. If you comply and successfully finish this task according to these conditions, we shall reward you with a Viscount title, land, power and wealth.” Stiles is silent, weighing his options. A part of him wants to do it, but for what exactly? For an annoying noble title? Such a human thing like that? The Eros selection is taken extremely seriously, what could happen to him in those lands in the unprecedented event his secret identity does get revealed? He needs to be much more convinced.

“Except for a title, and boring things like land, may I ask for something even more valuable?”

“As long as it is sane, then yes.” The kind replies with a raised bushy brow. 

“The mage.” The monarch couple freezes, “I want your mage.”    
  
The two try to play off their shock, “Of course, which one?”

“Not one of the royal court’s. Yours, king.” Stiles smiles at the king’s scowl, “I heard he’s extremely talented. I want him. And the ten bags of xen that the cockroach outside promised me.”

“I can not permit it.” The king presses his lips together harshly, clearly frustrated. Stiles decides to push a little more.    
  
He stands, “Our conversation is over then. Goodbye your majesties.” Stiles is quite confident he’s their last option. Considering the Hale Royals leave next set, they need to hurry. 5...4...3...2… and-   


“You shall have him.” The king blurts out, uneven breaths escaping his lips, “You.. you can have the mage. Yes and the money too.” Stiles wants to scream and jump in utter joy. He’s done it, He’s done it- “But, you can only have him once you’ve returned, as Prince Sylvester.” Stiles wants to throw the old fae against the walls. He gives an evil smile instead and walks over. 

“I shall have your mage and riches in exchange for my services,” He shakes both hands, “How long is the Selection period?” A pardon at most maybe?

“At the least, six pardons. After that, it depends on the candidates.” Stiles’ hand in the Queen’s stills momentarily, “Will that be a problem?”

“No no, a bit surprised that’s all.” Six pardons is quite a long time, “Will my face be a problem?”

“No, our son has only been with five people his entire life. Other than us, no one knows his face.” Stiles restrains from asking curious questions about that abnormal behaviour. 

“I do not have your eyes.” Stiles simply states. 

“Do not worry, that will be sorted.” The Queen replies. 

“Who are the other candidates?”   


“Three others. A son from the Mahealani family, Daniel, A daughter from the Nilagros family, Evangeline and A daughter from the Francois family, Haydenavin. You will all assemble in the throne room a set from today, to formally introduce yourself as Eros candidates to the Hales Royals. The following rise, you all depart for the Hale Empire. You will stay in the palace for the remaining time.”

“May I say rayma to the young master, Axel?” Stiles questions, making sure to lace his tone with sadness and disappointment, “If your majesties allow it of course.”   
  
“Do as you will. I shall tell a guard to guide you to the room. Once you are done, a maid will escort you to your quarters for the remainder of your stay here. You are free to roam around as long as you have escorts with you. Lessons start next early morn.” The two stand, about to leave until Stiles calls after them.    
  
“Lessons? What kind of lessons?!”    


The lessons in question were in fact, prince-ly lessons, to make sure he acts just like a prince. They were not difficult per se, rather, frankly annoying. He had to walk around with piles of books on his head, read philosophical sayings and war strategies, write natural remedies and history, join meetings with governors of the fae lands as an assessment and lastly, meet with the second prince. 

No wonder the teachers and people who attended the meetings were quite shocked, as Stiles performed excellently throughout. Proud and confident too. The second prince? Not so much. 

He stands a bit smaller than Stiles, much more beautiful than Stiles had imagined, yet that's all he seems to be. Beautiful. A nice doll to look at. He has no presence, barely spoke and kept his head down. 

“Thank you Stiles.” He whispers with a squeaky voice, and off he went with a single maid. Stiles stands in the middle of the hall, surprised once again. 

He keeps getting surprised lately. 

After the set’s passed, the King and Queen were more than happy with the results. Stiles is acting like a prince, being treated like it by servants - he is the second prince. 

Before meeting with the other Eros candidates, Stiles was ordered to meet with the mage regarding his eyes. So far, another trusted royal court mage gave him a disguise spell, however, he needs something much more prominent for his long stay at the Hale empire. The mage lived in a tall tower in the corner of the palace gardens; hidden, secluded. Stiles shows the guards the letter from the king, and with a nod, he’s granted entry. Walking up the tower steps, he lets himself in at the very top. 

Stiles greets the mage with a smile and a bone-crushing hug. “ _ Amère _ .” He calls. 

“ _ Mieczysław _ .” The mage calls back. 

They part slowly, Stiles kissing the mage’s forehead and face frantically. “ _ You’re the second prince I was instructed to put a disguise spell on? _ ” The mage laughs frantically, happy to speak his mother tongue after so many eons. Stiles hugs him tightly again, all this feeling like a dream. 

“ _ I’m here. I’m alive Mieczysław. _ ” They part with tear stained cheeks, neither one of them wanting to part from each other so soon. So, they hold hands. 

“ _ How are you here?”  _ The mage questions. 

“ _ I’m replacing the second prince in the Eros marriage.”  _ Stiles replies, reaching for one of the cigars on the mage’s table. 

“ _ The Eros marriage?!”  _ The mage grabs one for himself, plopping it in his mouth, “ _ Why?”  _

_ “For you. The king promised I shall have you once I return.”  _ The mage holds a hand out, towards the fire in the corner of the room. Quickly, some of the flames float into his hand, allowing him to light the cigars and extinguishing the flames with a wave. 

“ _ Am I dreaming...O in the name of Faune!”  _ The mage rejoices, hugging Stiles once again, completely elated. They both inhale a puff simultaneously, breathing it out as slowly as they can. “ _ How long ‘till you return?”  _

“ _ Six months at the least.” _

_ “That’s longer than I initially thought. Quite terrible.” _

_ “No, it is very good.” _

_ “Elaborate dear Milluier.”  _ The mage questions, smoking his cigar. 

_ “It is a very good time for our plan to proceed. Not to mention I shall be with our Milluier.” _

_ “I assume the others have been told?” _

_ “The palace is a very strict place. But yes, I sent word.”  _ Stiles smiles, stroking the mage’s face.

_ “What shall you do in the meantime?” _

_ “Enjoy myself. I was told the Hales are quite beauts.” _

_ “You have always been such a free spirited fellow.”  _ The mage flutters his fingers over Stiles’ face, slightly tapping his eyes to do the spell. 

“ _ All done?”  _ Stiles blinks, expecting some sort of change to his vision. Except none, other than the fact that he can read the writings on the wall across the room.   


“ _ Yes, the spell will always be active due to using your dormant essence. I made it that way. I can not have you feeding on my essence.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What generosity.”  _ Stiles moves forward, millimeters away from the mage, before switching his course and kissing the mage’s ear. “ _ Someone will contact you.” _

_ “Were you not going to kiss me?” _

_ “I just did.”  _ The mage nods silently, understanding the rejection. It has been a very long time since they’ve had a relationship like that, and they both know it shall never happen again. " _ I shall leave. I’d rather suspicions of me being here for too long not occur. The king is a very careful fae.”  _ Stiles huffs out a final puff of the cigar, crushing it on the table without much care.    


The mage suddenly hugs him from behind, planting a kiss on Stiles’ ear. “ _ Have fun. And, thank you.”  _ Stiles turns, giving the specky, long-haired, tanned, beautiful mage a tight hug. _ “I miss you already my Amére. _ ” The mage plops his forehead on Stiles’, breathing him in like he’s done many times before.   
  
_ “For Mier. _ ”   
  
_ “For Mier.” _ Stiles repeats.

* * *

“Who would’ve thought I met the king before the infamous prince.” The one of the Mahealani family comments, “I heard you were a shut-in ‘till a set before. What’s changed your highness?”   
  
Stiles hates these types of nosy people the most. Blunt rudeness. Although, they are very fun to tease and argue with - since the majority of these type of people are terrifyingly insecure. Bruising their ego is the best. “What would the reason for our meeting be? To tell me how much you understand what leeching off big daddy is like and reassure me since you do the same?”    


The man drops his smirk. “How bold of you to say your highness. Do you concur you do none of that?”   


“Oh, I do. Otherwise I wouldn’t even have the title prince, not to mention the chair you’re sitting on, and the glass you hold in your hand. How about you Mahealani? What do you have besides your last name?”   


The man scowls, getting visibly frustrated. He opens his mouth to speak, however Stiles beats him to it. “If you show me any disrespect again, we’re going to have a problem.” Stiles realises he needs to nip this attitude in the bud if he’s going to be living with the creature for many pardons, “Are we going to have a problem Mahealani?” He questions in a dark tone while showing off some crazy bloodlust. He notices the guards in the corner visibly shake, and so drops it. It does seem like it’s done the job, as the man has his head bowed. “Good.”

The ylach carries on, the four of them with many refreshments. Stiles quite enjoys his talks of herbs and spices with Evangeline, of medicine and philosophy. His talks with the Francois girl are very different, mostly on war tactics, wine and Hale empire’s government laws. Both he surprisingly, genuinely found interesting throughout. Daniel, without the attitude, is quite a nice man for simply, smooth conversation. Stiles can see himself, casually drinking with the man while talking of unnecessary things, with much laughter. The attitude has been slipping in a few moments and Stiles found himself not to care much, just quietly accepting it as part of the man’s personality. The four all seem to get along well with each other, awkwardness and small talks now completely gone.   
  
Near solac, the Herald announced the Hale Empress and Emperor’s entrance. They walked in with grace and power, warmly smiling to the four. After formalities of greetings are completed, the six sit together, getting to know one another and making sure the mood can be smooth, as a stepping stone to when the candidates meet the whole Hale family. They talked of things the candidates should know, of full moons, ruts and heats, runs, mates - certain events they should know about. The candidates did the same, telling them the kind of fae they are and their needs complimentary to that for their stay.    


The royal fae family are one of the types of faes prominent with using magic, so Stiles is thankful he does not need to hide it. Plus, as for Stiles, well, enjoying himself means a lot more than lounging about in the Hale imperial palace and playing house with a bunch of werewolves. Other than achieving his means, he shall not allow any bit of it to be boring. He is going to enjoy himself to the fullest. Unlucky for others, that means trouble, more than they think it’s worth.    
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments boost my energy!
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
